Silvers Sleepover
by EspebeFanFTW
Summary: Silvers hosting a sleepover party it seems. He's invited Shadow , Rouge , Espio , Sonic , Amy , Blaze , Phoebe and a few others. But they all turn up an hour early and make his life a living hell for him. They get up to mistief , LOTS of it. Can this possibly end well?
1. The guests arrive?

"what the hell are we doing here?" The black hedgehog asked the white bat as they approached a door.

She looked back at him. "oh , come on shady , the partys about to start~"

His eyes widened. "...P-Party?What Party?"

She winked and walked back to the door. "you'll see~"

"holy crap...The last time I was at a party was at Sonics sleepover...crap!" he grabbed the bat by the arm. "Rouge , tell me it's not another sleepover!"

She giggled a bit as the door opened and shown a silver hedgehog. "Rouge? Shadow? what are you two doing here? the party doesn't start for another half an hour"

Rouge chucked their bags at Silver.

"WHOA!" Silver ducked as he put his arm up and the bags floated.

"We decided to come early , you may need some help!" Rouge said walking through the door.

Silver looked at Rouge confused. "wait...Rouge , I didn't invite you..."

"oh , Silver. Your so stupid..."

"yeah? well...your stupid with a double O!"

Rouge laughed as she walked into the kitchen where Blaze was.

Silver looked at Shadow. "I guess you don't really have a choice do you?"

Shadow sighed. "I have a choice...Just..." He trailed off as he mumbled something and grabbed a gun out of his pocket and pointed it between Silvers eyes. He grinned.

Silver gulped. "w-Well , shadow , j-just make yourself comftorable!" He said trying to take the gun off him. But failing.

Shadow pulled the gun back and into his pocket. "yeah...I was..." He walks over and sits down on the lounge.

Silver looked at him then sighed putting their bags down. He was about to close the door but it slammed open on him. "GAH! THE HEY!?"

Sonic had run in the door and jumped over the lounge over shadow and landed ontop of Silvers TV. "SILVER CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Silver had fallen on the ground. "ah...little kitty cats..."

"DAMN SILVER! HOW IGNORANT ARE YOU!?" Sonic yelled as a pink hedgehog ran into the room holding a giant hammer.

"SONIC! THERE YOU ARE!~" She smiled as she used the hammer to try and smash him but smashed silvers TV instead.

"hey! I was watching that!" Shadow said as he came up to Amy and took the hammer off her ust to see it dissapear into a cloud of dust and reappear in her hands. He sighed. "I hate my life..." He grabbed her by the arm and threatened to throw her out the window.

She paused for a minute as she was nearly thrown out the window. But put back down as Blaze entered the room.

Blaze starred at them then sighed. "It will be a long...long...night..."

Shadow turned around. "you don't say!?"

Blaze starred at him then slapped him across the face.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"wow , for the 'Ultimate lifeform' you sure are pretty weak."

"What!? I wasn't hurt! i was in SHOCK!"

She smirked. "Sure you were..."

He was about to throw a punch but Rouge had held him back. "Shadow! What are you doing!? Don't hurt my Friend!"

Shadow looked at her as everyone else stopped and starred at Rouge.

"FRIEND!?" They all said at the same time.

Rouge nodded as Blaze did.

"yeah!" Blaze said looking at Shadow.

Everyone went quiet for a minute but the silence was broken by Sonic screaming.

Amy starred at him. "...whats wrong?"

"LOOK AT THAT!" He screamed pointing out the window.

"what is it!?" Amy stuck her head out the window. Sonic grabbed her hammer and hit her making her fly off far , far away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh..." the screaming eventually died down.

Shadow looked at him. "...dude...even thats harsh..."

Sonic shrugged as he sat down in shadows spot.

Silver got up. "great , whos next? Phoebe?"

"hey guys!" Phoebe said as she came through the door with Espio.

Silver starred at her. "what the hell...point taken..." He mumbled.

Phoebe dropped her bag off with everyone elses while Espio looked around at everyone then carefully put his bag away from the rest. He didn't look too happy.

"hey , whats wrong with Espio?" Sonic asked as he turned around.

Phoebe sighed. "I don't think he wanted to come tonight...but yet...if he didn't he wouldn't be here..."

"Maybe hes here because he knows your here and its a _sleepover_..." Rouge said nudging her as she winked.

"...F off Rouge..." Phoebe said nudging her back harder.

"ha." Rouge walked off and sat next to Sonic.

"YOUR ALL HALF AN HOUR EARLY!" Silver yelled as he got up.

Phoebe starred at him and shrugged.

Espio walked off to the corner and leaned against the wall silently.

Shadow looked at Espio "i wonder..." He looked around then when no one was watching he got up and stood next to Espio. He started poking him , it got harder then it turned into punching. Espio didn't move exept for his eyes shutting even harder.

"He won't budge..." Shadow said to himself. He then reached into his pocket and got out his gun , first aiming at Espios face he thought 'Better not , Phoebe might try to eat me' then held it up to the roof and fired a shot. Espios eyes opened wide as he kicked Shadow in the crotch.

Shadow falling over and dropping the gun. Espio caught it and shoved it in his pocket. "piss off Shadow!" He told him as he kicked him in the rib.

Everyone seemed to be either scared or shocked exept for Phoebe. She walked up to Espio and smiled.

Everyone wondering what was wrong with her.


	2. Pet Names and Games

"what is wrong with her? He goes and kicks Shadow in the crotch and shes not scared?" Rouge whispers to Blaze.

Blaze shrugs.

Espio closes his eyes and leans against the wall , relaxing a bit more.

"...ow..." Shadow says weakly while on the floor. Curling up a little.

Rouge seeing the sight laughs at Shadow while Silver uses his telekinesis and lifts him up onto the lounge.

"..Im going to kill you Espio..." Shadow murmers under his breath.

"Your not killing anyone Shadow!" Phoebe says walking next to him. "Not while im here your not!"

Shadow looked away. "yeah , will somebody get me an icepack though!?"

Silver laughs a bit as he walks into the kitchen and looks through the freezer. After a few minutes he gets a pack of frozen nuggets. "sorry Shadow , no ice-packs left. Just boxes of nuggets." He passes the box to Shadow. "just make sure to return them when your done."

Blaze looks at Silver. "...Silver...you do NOT want to eat those when he's done...Your going to throw them out...got it?"

Silver sighed. "But Blazy-cake , it's still food!"

Sonic laughed. "Blazy-cake!?"

Phoebe bit her lip trying to hold a laugh back , but it managed to slip out.

Sonic was now on the floor laughing and over reacting.

Silver shrugged as he walked over to the broken TV and picked up all the pieces and placed them in the trash. He walked over to the window and put his arm out. A few minutes later a TV came floating through the window , he then placed it where the broken one was.

Phoebe and Sonic had both stopped laughing.

"ok...Silver...No 'pet' names while were over , ok." He said pointing to himself and Phoebe.

Silver nodded. "sure"

"Wait , so I can't call Espio 'Espio-kun' 'Espi' or 'Espionage' ?" Phoebe blurted while Espios eyes widened and he blushed a bit.

"Phoebe , I thought I said don't say that in public." Espio whispered to her.

Her eyes widened as she realised. "oh , sorry!" ^^

Sonic was laughing again.

Espio looked at him. "well , don't worry. Amy will be back soon , she won't be happy either and she will propably call you all sorts of 'pet names'"

Sonics laughter died down as his eyes widened. "ah...he...heh...s-shut up..."

"Well , not so good with the shoe on the other foot is it?"

Sonic facepalmed. "Im wearing my shoes on the right feet , idiot."

"My point exactly!" Espio said with a grin on his face.

There was a knock at the door.

Silver looked at the door. "hmm? I wonder who that could be..." He got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

There were two people standing there. Knuckles and this other girl. Both were carrying a big CD player and CD's. The girl was a cat. She was light blue and had dark blue spots on her face , ears , hair , tail and legs. Black hat , shorts and shoes. A glowing purple and green headphone set , a neaon pink shirt filled with neon colours and some sort of built in glowing music device on her arms. "Hey guys! We brought the music like you asked!" The girl told them.

Phoebe looked over at the girl and knuckles. "Hey Synth!"

The cat waved at her. "heya!"

Espio opened one of his eyes to see the two then closed his eyes again.

Music started playing from the built in glove like bits in Synth's arms.

The two carried the CD's and CD player in and dropped it infront of the TV. Music started playing from the CD player once they plugged it in.

"I guess were starting early?" Synth said a little confused. "It wasn't supposed to start for another twenty minutes...was it?"

Silver sighed. "Turns out were starting early..."

Rouge smiled. "Alright! Let's start then!" She said grabbing Silvers arm. "so , what are we going to do first? Maybe you can let ME decide? Please? oh , come on Silvy!"

Blaze melted her cup at the sight of Rouge and she squinted hard.

"er...uh...sure?"

"No Silver! Don't! It's ROUGE!"

Rouge grinned and looked back at Phoebe. "oh , don't worry. It won't be something bad..."

"phew..."

"now..." She got a piece of paper out of her pocket. "What...games...to play...?" She asked herself.

Phoebe looked over Rouges Shoulder and read in her head. _Dance Central , laser tag , annoy the crap out of knuckles , Murder in the dark , Hide and go seek_ She stopped reading. _Hide and go seek!? really Rouge!?_ She went back to reading over her shoulder then gulped. Rouge had gotten to the last thing on the list.

"aha! How about this!" Rouge said pointing to the last thing on the list. She showed it to Phoebe. "You man eough to deal with this?"

Phoebe hesitated for a minute but then looked annoyed at her. "Damn , I am Rouge! You think Imma chicken!?"

"yes."

"...well...I...er... will prove you wrong!...I think..."

Espio looked at Rouge. "I hate games..."

Rouge laughed. "Of course you do. You think your this big tough mature guy..."

"I swear...I will hurt you..."

"bah. I doubt that. You wouldn't hurt ME."

"Yes , I would. I would kill you if I needed to aswell."

"...well...thats nice..." She said sarcastically. "But you might like this game..." She said shoving the paper in his face.

He grabbed it then read it to himself. He went hollow.

Everyone exept Phoebe and Rouge starred at him and asked what it is.

He slowly read the words out. "...Seven minutes...i-in heaven..."

Phoebe and Espio went hollow while Rouge took the paper off Espio and smiled. "Now , wheres the nearest closet?"

You could propably guess why Phoebe went hollow , but Espio was hollow for another reason. He has a fear of closed spaces. Claustrophobia. "shit..." he murmered under his breath. He had a terrified look on his face now.

"OK! CAN WE GET ALL THE GIRLS NAMES IN THIS HAT!" Rouge pointed to a purple hat "AND THE GUYS IN THIS HAT!" She pointed to a pink hat.

At that moment Tom and Holly ran in the door. "GUYS!"

Phoebe looked. "holly? Tom!?"

Tom nodded as he slammed the door shut.

"WE FOUND YOU!" Holly said cheerfully but then her face dropped. "...two hats and paper?...oh...crap..."


	3. Claustrophobia kicking in

They all sat on the floor waiting for rouge to pull out a name from one of the hats. She grinned and pulled into the purple hat. She obviously wasn't trying to get one at the top , she reached to the bottom. She pulled it out then read it. She looked at Blaze then laughed.

Phoebe sighed. "thank god it wasn't me" she said under her breath.

Rouge looked at Phoebe. "oh really? It says your name..." She held it infront of her face.

She grabbed the paper and read it. Phoebe. "gah! CRap! I hate this game already!" She said getting up and crossing her arms. Rouge passed her the blindfold and Phoebe walked into the closet and put it on. After that you could hear her swearing and calling Rouge all the names under the sun.

Rouge just smiled. "I can hear you~" She said grabbing the pink hat and pulling a tag out of the hat. "...oh my..."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked walking behind Rouge then cracked up laughing.

Rouge looked at Silver and then laughed.

Silvers eyes widened as he realised what was going on. "GAH! NO I-IM NOT GOING IN THERE! Y-YOU CANT MAKE ME! T-THERES SPIDERS AND ITS DARK! A-AND..."

"SILVER IS NOT COMMING IN HERE ROUGE!" Phoebe called from the closet as she banged against it. "NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVUR!"

"...well , he can't now. You know..." Rouge chucked the paper away and grabbed another piece of paper out of the hat. Rouge grinned. "pass this will you?" She said giving it to BLaze. Blaze took the paper , read it , then passed it along. It had eventually gotten to everyone.

"ah geez...I hate this party...Next time Im hosting the party and if Rouge comes I kick her out. .That." she told herself while leaning against the wall. There wasn't much room in there. Propably just enough fir two people. It was full of clothes , mostly silvers , but BLaze kept some of her clothes there aswell. Well , She hoped they were Blazes. Because there was alot of dresses in there. She couldn't see them but she could tell because they were long , and no shirt was THAT long. She heard screaming from out the wardrobe She facepalmed. "...propably one of the dudes screaming or some shiz like that." she told herself. She put her hand against the door but it opened and she took it back.

"ffffff..." Her stretched out swearing died down as the door was slammed shut by Rouge. "ok! now you two just-"

"-SHUT UP ROUGE!" Knuckles shouted from outside the closet.

"well...That proves that..." Phoebe said as she backed off a little bit. But not really going anywhere.

Rouge had obviously locked the door. The person that stepped in was trying to open it. "oh no...oh no...the walls...t-their closing in around me!"

Phoebe laughed a little. "Espio!?"

Outside you could hear Rouge moan. "aw! You ruined the game! Because of That Im not letting you out!" Rouge shoved the key in her pocket.

"Rouge! It isn't funny! He's claustrophobic!" Phoebe said taking off her blindfold.

"So!? He's scared of Santa clause! It's not even christmas yet!" Silver yelled.

Phoebe facepalmed while Espio started banging on the door. "LEMME OUT LEMME OUT! LET ME OUT! ITS NOT FUNNY!"

Sonic cracked up laughing. "Ive never seen Espio like this before!"

Holly laughed while Tom was rolling on the floor.

Espios eyes . He eventually fell back. "Were going to run out of AIR and DIE Phoebe!" He said shaking her.

"gah-let-go-of-me!" She managed to say while being shaken. He let go. "You'll use up all the air if you act like that!"

He stopped. and sat down. and turned invisible.

Phoebe sighed and sat down next to him. "...er...you know..." she started. "...I-Its not that bad being stuck in a closet..."

Espio turned visible then starred at her with a face that says 'oh really?' with sarcasim.

"...er...for you...maybe...but...er..." She stopped and scratched her head. "...atleast your not alone?"

He turned away and hung his head low.

"pfft...Fine then...See me try to cheer you up..." She got up and banged her head against the door. "naahaha Rabeleons~" She said as she fell over and passed out.

Espio looked at her. "...well...that was a good idea...I wonder..." he looked at the door and started banging his head against it. It hurt but he didn't pass out. "...oh...ow." He sat there he then tried punching the door down but that failed. He decided to stop, the more activity the less air. He looked at Phoebe and started poking her.

"well , looks like we can't continue THAT game..." Rouge said as she walked away from the closet door.

"Great. Now , how about we play truth or dare?" Silver suggested.

Rouge smiled. "thats a great Idea Silvy!" She said hugging him

Blaze starred at Rouge from behind her and her eyes lit up with flames.

Rouge let go. "OK EVERYONE~" She smiled "LETS ALL SIT IN A CIRCLE~"

Silver sighed. "It's as if Im not even running the party anymore..."

Synth placed her hat around backwards before she sat on the floor. She sat next to Knuckles and Holly. Holly sat next to Tom who was next to Shadow , Shadow next to Sonic , Sonic next to Silver , Silver next to Blaze and Blaze next to Rouge.

"now..." Silver started but then heard a bang at the door. "huh..." He got up and walked to the door. There were two people there. Amy and Jet.

"I think she belongs to you..." Jet said throwing her ontop of Sonic and walking in. "hm...Whats going on here...?"

"Sleepover..."

"really?"

Silver nodded. "uh...yeah..."

Jet looked at him. "...C-Can I join...?"

Silver choked as he heard him. "what!?"

"...er...as I grew up...I-I was never invited to any parties at all..."

"oh...Thats sad..." Rouge said with a tone of sarcasim.

Silver nodded. "come in , just don't open the closet." he pointed.

"...why not?"

"Espio and Phoebe are in there..."

Jet looked at him strangly. "...as in-"

"-NO!"

Jet scratche his head "...er..."

"...We were playing that game with the closet and blindfold...it was their turn then he ruined it and now we locked him in there because he's claustrophobic."

"oh...yeah...because that makes so much sense...Its no where near christmas..."

"I know..."

"GUYS! Seriously , enough with the bonding. We can bond over truth or dare." Sonic said while pushing Amy off him.

Jet nodded. "R-Right..." He walked over and sat next to Shadow and Sonic. He looked at Shadow. "Whats up with him?"

Sonic laughed. "He got kicked in the crotch by Espio."

Jet nodded. "That would make some sense..."

At thet point of Time Amy had glomped Sonic.

"gah...A-A little help...P-Please..?" He said weakly.

Shadow laughed. "no way Faker. This is too good." He was about to continue but the piko piko hammer hit him in the face.

"ok! Guys , I'll go first~" Rouge said.

"thats no surprise..." Knuckles told himself.

"PARDON!?"

"w-wha-oh n-nothing!"

"...rr..."

Knuckles sighed. _Angry women are scary_ he said in his head.

Rouge pointed to Silver. "Silver , truth or dare?~"

"...Dare..."

Rouge smiled. "ok...Silver...I dare you...to wear this..." She got up and walked over to her bag. She got out a two-piece bikini and passed it to Silver and she smiled.

Silvers eyes widened. "W-W-What!? You want me to wear this!?"

Rouge nodded. "Either that or I can get out the other-"

"-GAH! NO! PLEASE! NOT THE OTHER ONE!"

"Then wear it."

Silver had a small tear go down one of his eyes. "...ok...I'll be right back..." He got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"phoebe...phoebe...phoebe..." Espio said continuously as he tried to wake her up. He stopped after a few minutes. "oh geez..." He sighed. He looked at her once more then around the room. "...yeah...atleast im not by myself..." He grabbed her and lifted her up so she wasn't falling over. She was leaning on him now though. He had to stop her head from falling a few times . Her nose twitched a little .

She moved her head a little and opened her right eye to see Espios shoulder. "...what...?" She looked up and seen him. "oh...Hey Espio..." she rubbed her head and got up. "Gotten over your clostrophobia yet?"

"nope..." he shook his head. He put his arms up in the air and stretched them. "But...I can handle it a little better..." He put his arms down but his left hand had collided with Phoebes.

"ah..." Phoebe looked at his hand then at him. She blushed a bit.

Espio realised his hand was on hers. He froze for a minute. But he didn't remove his hand.

There was a silence between them...

Espio could feel his heart stop for just a few moments then beat like crazy. "...i...uh..." A soft red blush spread across his face. He looked at her. He could see that she too was blushing. They were both starring at each over. Hearts beating like mad.

Espios shocked expression died down a little bit. It turned into a more relaxed expression with a only a hint of surprise. The 'hint' was the fact that he was blushing still. "...P-Phoebe...I..." He mumbled. It appeared she didn't hear him.

He looked at her for another moment then he moved in closer. He grabbed her waist and moved her in closer towards him.

"ah...E-Espio...ah...I..." She hesitated but then went quiet when he put his finger on her lips. Just blushing even harder.

He shook his head. "shh..." He smiled a little then leant in...

Silver came out of the bathroom wearing the bikini. His chest fuzz was sticking out the top. He decided to make the best of the situation he was in. He came stroling out the door like a model of some sorts. "How Do I look? Does this bikini make my but look fat?" He asked.

"First of all , gay. Secondly , yes." Shadow interupted then laughed.

Silver nearly cried. "S-shadow! You know Im sensitive about my looks! P-Please don't say stuff like that!"

Everybody cracked up laughing Except Blaze and Shadow. They sat watching.

"...the hell...?" Blaze said looking very disturbed.

"MY EYES!" Shadow jumped back. "THEY BURN!"

Silver clenched his fist and sat back down in his spot. "Shadow. Truth or dare?"

"truth."

"...er...uhm...uh...Is...Is it true that you have a crush on Rouge!?"

Rouge spat her drink up as she heard Silver.

Shadow looked disgusted at Silver. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK SUCH THINGS SILVER!? NO! NO NO NO! THAT IS AWFUL!"

Rouge slapped him across the face. "AWFUL!?"

Shadow slapped Rouge back. "YES!"

Rouge looked at him with the deathstare. "...Well...whatever...I don't have time for people like you..." She went and sat back down.

Shadow grinned. "I guess its my turn now..." He looked at Jet. "Truth or dare..."

"Dare!"

He smiled then walked over to Jet and whispered something to him.

"...WHAT!?"

"You head me." He said pulling a troll face.

"SHADOW DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF WEIRD FETISH OR SOMETHING!?" Silver screamed at him.

"nah , I just like to see people in awkward situations."

"..."

Jet looked at Shadow. "uh...yeah...seeya fetish boy..." He walked out the door and ran , far far away.

Shadow looked depressd. "aaaaw! But who can I pick on NOW!?" He says then looks at Sonic and Amy. "ahhahaha..."

Sonic looked at him. "oh...no...NO!"

Amy hit shadow with the piko piko again. "YAA~"

"...er...hey...guys..." Knuckles interupted.

Rouge looked at him. "what is it?"

"wheres the bathroom!?"

Silver sighed. "over there" he said pointing to the door he had walked through earlier.

"thanks!" Knuckles said getting up and running in there slamming the door shut.

Synth laughed. "ah...thats knuckles for ya..."

Rouge stretched. "...I'll be back..." She got up and walked over to her bag and started digging around.

Back in the closet.

Espio had seem to lost most of the sense of claustrophobia although he realised it was small. He knew how small it was considering that there was hardly any room between him and Phoebe. He didn't seem to care at the moment considering the fact that he was kissing her , basicaly ontop of her. His hands in her hair. It appeared she was still blushing while He wasn't anymore.

It seemed that Phoebe had noticed that he had lost sense of fear and regained his calmness. She too was calming down , just going with it. Her blush seemed to be dissapearing slowly. Him kissing her had turned into her giving it back. But the two lead to a sudden stop as the door opened.

"Espio!? Phoebe!?" It was Rouge. She had opened the door. Phoebe and Espio were starring at her.

"R-ROUGE!" Phoebe jumped back and started blushing heavily.

Espio hung his head down. "..." and went silent as he blushed.

Rouge went silent for a moment.

Silver was sitting in the circle still but seen Rouge at the open closet. "Hey Rouge..." Silver got up and walked over to her. "are you finally letting them ou-OH GEEZ!"

"...they..." Rouge started. After a few seconds she started laughing like crazy.

Silver facepalmed while Espio got up and helped Phoebe up. He looked at Silver with caution. "...your...your wearing a bikini..."

Silver looked at Espio. "...so...you two were m-" Silver stopped As Espio held the gun up at him.

"Finish that sentance...I dare you..."

Silver went quiet and sat back down in his spot.

Everyone else looked either confused or just plain not intrested exept for Rouge and Silver. Rouge who's laughter was dying down and Silvers face full of disgust and fear of being shot.

Espio and Phoebe sat down.

"well...that was awkward..." Phoebe said looking up at the roof.

Espio who had his palm on his face. "yeah...yeah , it was..."

"Espio" Shadow said pointing to him.

Espio looked at him.

"truth or dare...?" He said without intrest.

"...dare..." He sighed.

Shadow grinned. "ok Espio...dare it is..." He said as an eveil smile approached his face and showed a fang. _oh , this will be fun..._


End file.
